1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant hangers, and, more particularly, to plant hangers assembled using rigid materials as contrasted with flexible materials such as twines or ropes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,475 discloses a plant hanger that includes a support base comprised of a circular ring and a plurality of spokes which radiate outwardly beyond the ring and terminate in a hook. Chains connect to the hook at the end of each spoke to extend upwardly therefrom. A circular retainer ring, having a diameter which is greater than that of the support base and sufficiently large to surround the plant container, is positioned inside the chains and above the support base. The retainer ring can be positioned at various distances above the support base depending upon the height of the plant container. Ends of the chains extending above the retainer ring come together at a common juncture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,377 discloses a plant hanger in which a plurality of thin, strong, flexible members, made from plastic, wire or the like, interconnect at a junction located beneath a plant container. An end of each member furthest from the junction includes a U-shaped hook that fits over and is secured to a rim 36 of the plant container, bending as necessary to conform to the outer shape of the plant container. A ring, connected to the thin, strong, flexible members at the junction thereof beneath the plant container, permits hanging a second plant container immediately beneath the first plant container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,728 discloses a plant hanger assembled by securing about a plant container, or about a saucer upon which the plant container rests, several generally inverted U-shaped clips made from flat sheet material. A downwardly-facing surface of the plant container or saucer rests on a lower distal end of each clip. An upper distal end of each U-shaped clip seats against an inner surface of a plant container's or saucer's circular peripheral rim. One or a pair of apertures pierce a bight portion of each U-shaped clip near the top thereof so a bottom chain link may be affixed therein. The upper end of each of several chains are fixed into a common swivel, snap or S-type hook for attachment to a support nail or screw hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,937 discloses a plant hanger in which a ring joins together ends of a plurality of flexible straps join beneath a plant container. The straps extend radially outward from the ring across a base of the plant container, and then upward along an outer surface of the plant container. Upper ends of each strap are adapted for connection to a fixed support. The length of each strap is independently adjustable for varying the position of the plant container with respect to the fixed support.